


Asking your classmate's Autograph

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [25]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Friendship, Awkward Conversations, Episode: s01 Guitar Vilain | Guitar Villain, Friendship, Gen, Kwami Swap, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Adrien managed to procure the latest CD album of his favorite artist once again, but Marinette made the cover this time.... Suddenly, asking his friend for a signature sounds a lot more risky than asking a rock-star.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Tikki
Series: Mari-nyan [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Asking your classmate's Autograph

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien and his extreme importance to friendship.
> 
> Tikki being... well... Tikki. She's like your cheerleader to everything and everyone twentyfour-seven.

" _ **In today's headlines, Jagged Stone's new album hit the charts at #1, hitting XY off his throne. Welcome back, king of rock 'n' roll!**_ "

"You think it's weird if I ask Marinette for her autograph?" Adrien asked as he turned off his TV, already dressed for school. He already bought the latest album and he really liked how Marinette's cover looked like Jagged performing at a hardcore live concert stage. It also smells like leather and thankfully, not sweat. Well. Nathalie says there's a hint of sweat, but he can't smell it- Also his father... How is everyone in this house so sensitive? 'Even father bought a copy to inspire himself at the office. Should I be worried or be ecstatic?'

"I'm sure she won't mind, Adrien." Tikki smiled, sitting on top of his couch and munching on a cookie. "You two are friends. She might even feel flattered you like her artwork."

"But how will I go up to her? I can't even talk to her alone..." Adrien pondered, grabbing his bag and staring at the CD he pre-ordered. "Will she even be awake at this hour? What if Marinette skips class?"

"Then ask her. You do have her number." Tikki giggled. "Stop worrying over the tiniest of things. Marinette already told you she skips class when there's a good reason."

"What if she skips today to avoid fans?" Adrien theorized and Tikki went towards his area to pat his cheek.

"Adrien. Look at me." Tikki instructed. "If you're really worried about Marinette, you can always bring the CD with you at all times until you see her. I'm sure Alya won't mind if you ask for Marinette's autgraph nor will Nino. Don't freak out. You'll do fine."

"I'm not freaking out." Adrien took a step back, staring at his father's birthday gifts: **pen collection**. His father always gives him pens and yes he treasures them... But he likes the latest gift - the blue scarf - best. Adrien decides to grab a **marker** instead, the subspecies of father's pen collection which is often given during holidays such as Christmas, New Year's Eve and Easter. This also includes: **watches, ties and the latest** (already monitored by the GABRIEL brand) **phones.** "I'm just worried Marinette might see me differently. I cherish my friendship with her."

"I promise you she won't." Tikki raised her nub. "This is the same girl who asked your help to steal Vincent's camera. She really trusts you, Adrien."

"True..." Adrien slid the CD in his bag. "Come on Tikki. Let's go."

* * *

Seems like Lady Luck is on his side today. Chloé isn't here to greet him after he got out of the car and a lot of students are ignoring him to read the latest magazine featuring Jagged Stone. He pulled out the CD, already finding his target near the stairs. He walked, marker and CD ready to get the autograph.

...

"I didn't know that." Marinette admits, resting her arm on the rail as she looked over Alya's magazine. "I guess I'll have to subscribe then."

"Me too. For the scoop and the freebies." Alya agreed and Marinette turned her face and noticed him approaching. She smiled.

"Morning, Adrien." Marinette greeted, quickly standing straight and placing a hand on the rail.

"Umm..." Holding the CD and the pen, Adrien sees Marinette's hand slowly sliding off the rails. "Hey there, Marinette. So..."

"Ack! Fine. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Marinette fell off (just as he thought), but was very fast to get back on her feet. She lightly pushed Alya's shoulder who is currently giggling behind the bluenette. "Alya. Don't laugh. Not my fault the rails got waxed recently."

'But the staff only wax the rails every Saturday.' Adrien knows because he always comes to school early to see the staff almost finished with the cleaning operations.

"Go on." Marinette placed both hands behind her. "And ignore everything that happened two minutes ago. Thanks in advance."

"Ok.. (Adrien will remember that.) You remember I'm a huge fan of Jagged Stone right?" Adrien asked and Marinette gave a thumbs-up. "And I saw you designed his new album cover."

"I did. I also played with leather- The scent. You get me right? No! Don't answer. That question is whacked up." Marinette placed one hand on her hip. She stared at the pen and then the CD, guessing. "So you want me to ask for his autograph? I can do that, but if you want it ASAP, ask Chloé for the favor."

"Actually, I was wondering if I could get... your autograph?" Adrien asked as softly as possible but everyone must have upgraded hearing since he noticed everyone turning to look at their direction. 'How is this happening?'

"Me?" Marinette pointed at herself. "Are you sure?"

"I-If you don't mind." Adrien quickly added, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"I don't. I'm just..." Marinette grabbed the pen and CD cover, scribbling away. "Shock? You're the first one who asked me."

"Oh." Adrien isn't sure how to respond to that. _He can feel Tikki giggling in his jacket._

"Here you go." Marinette returned the CD cover and Adrien got the items back.

"Awesome! Thanks, Marinette." Adrien stared at the CD with her signature, walking away so he can prepare for class. "See you at class!"

"No prob!" Marinette answered back. "We also have a test today! Get ready."

"I will!" Adrien stared at the handwriting, scrutinizing it.

"Told you so." Tikki whispered and Adrien placed a finger at the heart-shaped dot above the **i**.

'Lady Noire also places a heart-shaped dot above her **i**.' Adrien couldn't help but think about it again. 'God. I really need to find time to ask her.'

**Author's Note:**

> Plagg is probably laughing at Marinette too.


End file.
